


19 Days In A Nutshell

by MOODOOM



Series: in a nutshell [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOODOOM/pseuds/MOODOOM
Summary: A summary of 19 days.





	19 Days In A Nutshell

**Author's Note:**

> I actually love 19 days.

Something bad happens.Homoromantic moment.Kick.


End file.
